Naraku's Revenge
by FairyoftheSea
Summary: Naraku has been reborn by Kanayae a young half demon who doesn't know his past. What happens when Naraku tells Kenayae to kill another half demon named Kiyo?
1. A Past Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1: A past revelation

_A woman was sitting under a cherry tree two toddlers on her lap. The woman definitely had some demon blood in her because she had two little dog-ears on her head. The children looked like her except the boy had white hair with black ears and the girl had white ears with black hair. They laughed together but something wasn't right the grass rustled and suddenly a demon leaped out of the grass. It attacked the women and grabbed the boy narrowly missing the girl. The woman stood up and began to chase the demon but it was too fast…a cry escaped her lips "Kanayae!" The boy began to cry and struggle but it was no use the demon carried him away._

Kanayae sat up in his bed dripping sweat, it was the third time that week he had dreamed about that women_. 'Who is she?' _he wondered. He had learned not to ignore his dreams because they all had truth in them.

"Kanayae are you up?" A cold emotionless echoed through the nearly empty castle. The boy's black inu years twitched slightly.

"Yes master Naraku what is it you wish me to do?" He addressed the air, knowing that wherever Naraku was in the castle he would hear. He stood up slowly waiting for the response he knew would be coming.

"Accompany Kagura today, she will tell you what needs to be done." The hanyou sat in a secluded part of his castle plotting his newest ideas for revenge on the hanyou and the miko that had destroyed him so many years ago. True he now had their son as one of his most devoted servants. But it wasn't enough, not for the malicious hanyou named Naraku.

"As you wish master Naraku" The boy looked around the small room that was his and found his black haori. He put it on over top of his white shirt; it matched his baggy black pants perfectly. Anyone looking would remark on its resemblance to Inuyasha's own red haori. They would be right to recognize the similarities, for the haori had been designed for just that purpose.

_**Northern Lands**_

"Kiyo…. Kiyo are you up?" A tall raven-haired woman with dog-ears came into the room. She looked around with amber eyes for her daughter. The woman, Kagome, had changed through the years, after mating with Inuyasha; his yukai blood had mingled with hers. Turning the ningen into a hanyou as well.

"Yes mother." A voice sighed in the darkness. White inu years twitched and amber eye's opened reluctantly.

"Come on you know you have to go to school today." The woman opened the shutters in her room. Kiyo blinked in the sudden light slowly getting out of bed.

"Kagome are you in here?" A white haired man with inu ears stepped into the room. Inuyasha looked at his mate and daughter and smiled a little. It was good to have family. The hanyou had also changed through the years, but not in appearance. His normally cold and distant manner had slowly melted away after he had told the miko he loved her, and only her.

"Inuyasha would you please tell your daughter its time to get up?" Inuyasha looked fondly at his only daughter. Briefly he saw a young boy beside her, almost identical except for their sex and inu ears. He quickly cleared the vision, Kanayae was gone…he had come to terms with that a long time ago.

"Up you get Kiyo…"

"But dad," The girl whined. "I don't want to go to school… can I please stay home…. just for today I promise." She made her amber eyes go big and round using her puppy dog look that she knew always got her father.

"Uh…. Kagome?" Inuyasha looked to his mate for help. Whenever his daughter gave him that look he always caved in.

"You're to soft Inuyasha. No Kiyo if we let you stay home today you'll want to stay home tomorrow. Come on get up, I got your uniform from my mother yesterday, get dressed and go to the well." Kiyo sighed but got up, there was no arguing with her mom when she got like this.

"I'm going, I'm going." Kiyo closed the door after her parents and got into the green skirt and white blouse that was her uniform from her mother's era. As a finishing touch she placed a green prayer bead necklace over her head. Her eye's darkened to a light brown and her white inu ears disappeared. This necklace masked her hanyou appearance for when she traveled to the future.

As she dressed she couldn't help but speculate about her dream last night. There was a boy in it, one exactly her age. She felt like she should know him…and yet it always seemed to escape her when she tried to put a name to him. She turned her mind to another train of thought…

'_It's wonderful having parents who are hero's and all.'_ The sixteen year old thought. _'But it's not cool that I have travel back and forth between moms and dads era's all the time…. Sometimes I wish something exciting would happen like what happened to mom and dad'_ Kiyo sighed again_. 'No point in wishing something that you know won't come true'_ She closed her bedroom door and walked through the halls of her father's castle and out into the forest beyond.

Once she reached the clearing with the bone eaters well she paused and looked at the ancient Goshinboku where her father had been pinned for fifty years with his first love's arrow. Sighing again she moved on to the well and jumped in. Bright blue light surrounded her and she landed in her mother's time.

"Up I go." She said softly to herself, and climbed out of the well and out into the Higurashi shrine. She grabbed her backpack from her grandmother and went off to school. She smiled at her friends and attempted to look normal. They continued to talk about normal teenage girl stuff until the entered the school, and then they separated and went to their own respective classes.

_**Northern Lands**_

"She looked so sad…. Are you sure she needs and education?" Inuyasha asked his wife with a little trepidation. They had had this argument before and always Kagome won. Maybe he would win this time, though he doubted it.

"Yes I'm sure some day she will have to govern these lands, you know we don't have a male heir Inuyasha." Kagome stopped and tried to blink away the sudden tears in her eyes, but it didn't work. She started to cry and Inuyasha pulled her into his arms protectively.

"It's okay Kagome really, I'm sure Kanayae is just fine where ever he is." Inuyasha sighed. It had been over fifteen years since Kiyo's twin had been mysteriously kidnapped. Although Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo had all scoured the area, he was nowhere to be found. It obviously still hurt Kagome to think of her other child out there somewhere. Inuyasha knew he could barely stand it sometimes. But he had to be strong for his mate, so the inu hanyou hid his feelings well.

"How can you say that?" Was the muffled reply. "How can you say that when you know shortly after he was taken I felt that aura, that horrible aura that meant Naraku had come back?" Tears started to flow again. "You know he has powers Inuyasha, just like I do, except his are stronger, he can bring back the dead Inuyasha, and I bet he did." Kagome broke down into tears that she couldn't stop. Inuyasha just held her and tried his best to comfort her.

There you go! End of chapter 1! Reviews please tell me what you think!


	2. Innocent Blood Spilt

Chapter 2: Innocent Blood Spilt

"Hey Kiyo!" Kiyo turned around to see some of her friends following her. She slowed her step reluctantly waiting for them to catch up.

"Oh, hi guys" Kiyo forced a smile to her face. She didn't really want to hang around today…something was bugging her but she couldn't quite place it. She needed to get home and soon, she felt it in her soul.

"What's the matter?" Yakima, one of her friends, asked more than a little worried. She had noticed Kiyo seemed distracted that day and was worried about her.

"Oh nothing… I uh, I gotta go see you!" Kiyo walked away, it took everything she had not to just run like her father all the way to the Higurashi Shrine. _'What's the matter with me?'_ she thought, _'Why am I so jumpy?'_

"Grandma I'm home." Kiyo called out as she entered her grandmother's shrine. She looked around her, waiting for her grandmother's response. She took of the necklace that hid her demonic powers and sighed contentedly as her inu senses returned. Her silver inu ears twitched, she heard a slight shuffling that indicated her grandmother was coming towards her.

"Oh Kiyo so nice to see you. Are you going to be staying for dinner?" Mrs.Higurashi smiled at her granddaughter. She reminded her so much of Kagome when she had been her age.

"I don't know, I don't think I should…" The feeling of dread squeezed the hanyou's heart. Something was going to happen, something bad…she could feel it. But she didn't know what she could do to stop it.

"Nonsense I've already made enough for both of us!" Mrs.Higurashi took her granddaughter's arm and drove her into the kitchen. Of course she knew the girl could break away anytime she chose, but she knew the girl would humor her.

"Okay I'll stay…." Kiyo sighed resigned.

_**Northern Lands**_

"What's that smell?" Kagome lifted her nose to the air sorting through the scents on the wind. A slight metallic scent had caught the miko hanyou's attention. "Blood!" The raven-haired hanyou soon identified the scent with horror. The miko ran back to her village as fast as she could only to arrive to see the village slaughtered. "Who did this?" The woman questioned herself quietly and with remorse. She sorted through the scents and noticed a faint familiar one. She quickly glanced into the air and saw a white feather floating high in the air. With a sense of dread the miko hanyou pieced the two together… "KAGURA!" She yelled hoping she was wrong but knowing she wasn't. "Get down here right now."

"I'd rather not…" The wind sorceress called back down to the miko. "I think you should concern yourself with the other demons first."

"Other demons what are you…" Kagome spun and saw herself surrounded by hundreds of demons. How had they managed to sneak up on her? She crouched low getting ready to defend herself.

_**Up Above**_

"Who is that woman, and why does Master Naraku want her?" The boy reclined behind Kagura watching the battle with little interest. His raven inu ears could pick up every sound of the ensuing battle below.

"A past problem Kanayae nothing more." Kagura looked over her shoulder at the hanyou behind her. He looked like his father, there was no denying that, and it was easy to see. His black haori had been designed to enhance that likeness, to what end Kagura didn't know. It was just another twist to Naraku's newest plot.

"A past problem yet he wants me to revive her once he's done here." Kanayae sighed. "Why bother killing her if he just wants her alive?" Kanayae questioned. He hadn't learned not to question

"It is none of your concern…. leave well enough alone Kanayae." Kagura had grown attached to the young hanyou over the years; she didn't want Naraku to decide he was to 'curious' and do away with him.

"Yes Kagura." Kanayae returned his eyes to the battle below.

_**Down Below**_

"SILVER SOUL STRIKE"

_(A/N: in this fic Kagome's a half demon her attacks are silver soul strike and blood sacrifice, she also has a sword…. its attack is sacred light.)_

Kagome attacked the first few demons, but some still managed to get through her attack. The woman gritted her teeth and reluctantly drew her sword. "SACRED LIGHT." She slashed the first few with the sword itself but blades of light continued to go around the village killing demons. Kagome smiled and got ready for the next attack, but it didn't come from where she expected.

"Naughty, naughty… you shouldn't be playing with swords." A blood red fire surrounded her hand, causing it to burn and make her drop the sword. Kagome snarled and looked up. Next to Kagura she saw a hanyou boy about sixteen, the silver hair and black inu ears snagged her memory. She gasped, unable to contain her surprise.

"Kanayae…" She whispered. Tears threatened at the corner of her eye's but her expression soon hardened. "What have you done to him?" She demanded of Kagura.

"Nothing my dear." A cold emotionless voice mocked. Kagome spun around and saw the familiar figure of a white baboon striding through the chaos of the village.

"Naraku!" The woman spat out in contempt. After all these years he had managed to stay alive and elude the efforts she and her friends had made to make sure he was in fact dead. "What have you done to him?" She demanded her voice taking a low and deadly tone. "His powers are the color of blood they used to be the color of the sky. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I helped him… as to why his powers are now that particular shade… it could be because they were used for killing." Naraku enjoyed the look of shock, horror and revulsion as they crossed the hated miko's face. _Yes! Fear me hate your son! Taint the Shikon no Tama you carry and then leave it for me to once again use!_

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The raven-haired miko hanyou leapt at the hanyou, attempting to kill him. However many demons had surrounded the two of them while they talked. The moment Kagome leapt they all attacked. Many fell from the miko hanyou's claws and sacred powers, there were to many though. Kagome collapsed onto the ground, her blood pooled around her from the multiple wounds. A cold sinister smile crossed Naraku's face as he slowly approached the dying woman.

"You're mine now Kagome…" The hanyou whispered in barely contained excitement. "Even if you die you're mine…Kanayae will see to that. Don't worry, he'll make sure you don't remember anything...I promise. But I will require you to give me the jewel…and perhaps…this interesting sword." He stopped to examine the sacred sword Kagome had wielded. As he reached down to pick it up a pink fire burned his hand. A malicious smile crossed his face. "Oh a barrier is there… no matter no one can wield it now." He finished his approach and knelt beside the nearly unconscious miko. "You're mine now. No one will save you."

Those were the last words the unfortunate miko hanyou heard before the darkness claimed her and took her life.

There you go that's the end of that chapter again read and review.


	3. A Plot Revealed

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. I realize this chapter is long in coming but I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: A Plot Revealed.**

A fork abruptly clattered onto the young hanyou's plate. A sense of loss and dread entered her soul. "I've got to go grandma! I'm sorry!" She stood up quickly grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes. "I'm needed at home!"

Mrs.Higurashi half rose with her granddaughter but sat back down, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you sure Kiyo?" She questioned softly.

Kiyo turned to face her grandmother; pain and worry were shadowed in her eyes. Her entire body was tense, as if some inner pain affected her. "I'm positive." She slid open the front door and ran around to the back of the shrine.

The ancient well house stood before her, but she burst through the door not caring if she broke it. She ran down the steps and immediately jumped into the well. A soft blue glow surrounded her transporting her back to the Feudal Era.

Northern Lands 

The silver haired hanyou was returning from a trip to see his major Lord and Lady guardians of his land. Miroku and Sango were doing great as usual. Their little brats were growing up and turning out just like them. As he neared the village that surrounded his castle the metallic scent of blood reached his nose. Another faint scent mingled with the blood reached his nose. The scent of vanilla, soap and herbs…Kagome's scent.

_Damnit! What happened?_ The inu hanyou sped up his pace reaching the village at about the same time as his daughter.

"Kiyo? What are you doing here?" He questioned the young girl.

Kiyo just shook her head, horror written all over her face. "Mom, what…what have I done? I knew something bad was coming I just, I couldn't come I'm sorry." Tears began to stream down the young inu hanyou's face.

"Kiyo…what are…nothings your fault I..." Inuyasha trailed off unable to think of anything to say in order to comfort his daughter. He surveyed the chaos around him. Villagers lay everywhere, scattered and lying in pools of their own blood. In the center of the village a scent Inuyasha dreaded met his nose. _That's…the scent of Kagome's blood._

Kiyo stood looking down at the pool of blood tears still streaming down her face. "She's gone, I didn't come back in time. I could've stopped this…but I didn't, I didn't come in time." Inuyasha approached his daughter slowly the shock of losing his mate beginning to take its toll.

_Damnit! Who could have done this! Kagome knows how to fight now, and her sword should have…_ The silver haired hanyou glanced around frantically. _If the swords gone I know she's still okay...but…no…shit! There it is. _He spotted the sword a short distance from himself and his daughter.

"Kiyo, you have to go pick up your mothers sword. It won't let me touch it." The sword contained sacred powers; only a miko could handle it without being burned. As the scent of blood settled in his mind Inuyasha faintly picked up another familiar scent. _Poison, miasma and death…but that's…Naraku's scent! Damnit! Kagome was right Naraku is back!_ His hands clenched unconsciously at his side, the scent enraging him. _Damn you Naraku! _

The young girl looked up as her father addressed her. She nodded slowly. She knew the sword had sacred powers, and because of that it wouldn't let any demon near it. The only exception so far was her mother, and that was probably because she had been born a miko. "I don't know if it will let me pick up…" She whispered softly. Her silver inu ears twitched as she heard her father growl under his breath. "Dad? What's the matter? I'll try to pick it up! See look!" She approached the sword with caution well aware of its barrier. The girl reached down with hesitating hands, she grasped the hilt of the sword and gasped.

A faint blue aura surrounded it and her hand, the sword fairly purred as she grasped it tighter. A shocked looked entered the girls amber eye's. The sword had chosen _her_ to be its new barer.

Inuyasha looked over at his daughter, although he couldn't see the aura he knew that the sword had picked his daughter to be it's new barer. His silver inu ears drooped; there was no denying it now… Kagome really was dead…but then where was her body? Had Naraku taken with him for his own twisted amusement? Or…the possibility of his other child still being alive blossomed in Inuyasha. Or did he have someone who could bring the dead to life?

_**Naraku's Castle**_

Kanayae's nose twitched as he breathed in the scent of the unconscious woman before him. He had brought her back to life just a few moments ago, but it would take awhile for the soul to truly return to the body. But her scent bothered him, in a way it was like his own…but that was impossible! There was no way this woman could have the same scent as him…that would mean that this woman, was in fact his mother!

"_Kanayae!" A woman's scream rent the air. "Inuyasha come quick! Kanayae's been taken!" Another infants wailing crying rose onto the wind, she was crying for the loss of her brother, her twin, her other half. The young half demon struggled in the vice of the snake demon. "Do not sssstruggle!" It hissed to the young boy. "Kana hassss usssessss for you yet." The demon plunged back into the grass taking the young inu hanyou with him. "Mama!" He cried out, but to no avail they were far beyond hearing._

Kagome stirred a little her eye's fluttering open. The sense of being dead still clung to her, but she knew she was alive…but how? Her memories were fuzzy, out of focus, she couldn't remember anything. Who had she been in life? Why was she here? A trembling hand was lifted to her head, as pain blossomed when she tried to remember.

Abruptly Kanayae snapped out of his vision, he'd never had a dream while he was awake. Slowly the few memories he still possessed were returning to him. He didn't belong here, he was brought here by Kana, to…to do what? The face of the woman in the dream kept returning to him, his mother. The miko-hanyou had woken, and it appeared as if her memories had been left behind, just as Naraku had intended. As a look of pain crossed her face the hanyou nearly jumped in surprise. That face…this woman…she was his mother! The revelation hit him suddenly and hard.

"Kanayae…" Naraku's voice echoed through the castle once more. "Has the miko awakened yet?"

The silver haired hanyou looked around him and sighed. "Yes Master Naraku, she has just woken."

The woman looked around her as well when the voice resounded in the room. Who had said that? A name…a familiar name…._Naraku I know that name…_ She struggled through the blurry pictures in her head and then it came to her…all her memories came bounding back with that simple mention of a name.

"Damn you Naraku!" She yelled into the air. "What have you done! Why am I here?"

A frustrated snarl was heard. "What is the meaning of this Kanayae? Why does she have her memories still?"

"I don't know master Naraku…I thought she had left them behind, and she didn't appear to remember anything before. Something must have triggered the memory retrieval and name a face a person."

"But she is still mine to control? She'll do anything I tell her to?" The voice was now sinister and menacing, all his plans would fail if this didn't work.

"Yes," Was the simple reply. "Her will is bound to yours, no matter how she may hate it she must do as you bid." Kanayae looked at the woman, pitty in his eyes. He remembered her, his mother, she had loved him and he had been torn away.

There was nothing he could do now, her fate was bound to his just as surely as her will was bound to Naraku. The miko's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean? Damn you Naraku show your face and let me kill you again!" A deep echoing laughter was heard.

"Be quiet Kagome, your uses will become apparent to you soon, but for now…stay put and be a good little girl until I'm ready for you."

The womans mouth snapped shut as Naraku made his will known, she couldn't say or do anything until her told her otherwise. A fire burned behind her amber eye's, he would pay for this…Inuyasha would come and…Kiyo! What about her daughter?


End file.
